Heretofore applicants have obtained U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,318 which pushes a piece of candy from a housing for consumption by a consumer.
Other devices such as lipstick dispensers have been patented by which a lipstick material is pushed from a housing. Such U.S. Pat. Nos. are 1,801,464; 2,054,826; 2,610,732; 4,888,667, and 4,804,286. Other patents related to toys are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,854 and 5,624,320.